


Unspoken (Arthur Alter)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Jealousy, Master/Servant, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: When it comes to her volatile Saber, perhaps it's better to judge him by the words left unsaid. At least he can still show her what he means.
Relationships: Master/Arthur Pendragon Alter
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Unspoken (Arthur Alter)

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy more Arthurfaces, there will be more in the future.
> 
> Note: His personality here may not match your own headcanon for him. I wrote him based on the comment that Nasu made that he was the prototype personality that he later drew FSN Gilgamesh's personality from.

The fortress before her seemed intimidating and insurmountable as the Master gave a gulp, glancing back to the hologram she was getting her instructions from. “This is the place, right?” she asked, watching the brown-haired woman on the other end nodding her head.

“That’s it.” Da Vinci verified, “the general you’re looking for should be inside.”

“Okay, so all we have to do is go in and get him out to interrogate him about the location of the Holy Grail, right?” the Master asked, hoping to get this singularity over with, not because of the lack of danger, but rather…

“Yes, however,” Da Vinci paused, making sure the Master listened carefully to the next part, “you need to try and be as covert as possible. The readings I’m picking up from the fortress are strange… I wouldn’t be surprised if there were some Phantasmal beasts hiding within.”

The Master nodded, sharing her strategy with the genius caster. “Right, I’ve only got two servants with me, so I’ll try to avoid fighting them if I can.”

“Master,” she heard from next to her, her Lancer trying to get her attention as she waved him off.

“Hang on Lancer. Da Vinci, can you tell me how many enemies we’re talking about here?”

Glancing worriedly between his Master and the fortress, Lancer tried again, touching her shoulder, more insistent this time. “Master, I implore you-“

“Give me a minute, Lancer!” she retorted.

“But Master, you must know-“

“Wait, what’s that?” Da Vinci interrupted, the sound of her computers starting to go off in the background as she shouted back, “There’s a noble Phantasm charging up!”

“Huh?”

In the next moment, a loud explosion boomed through the landscape, nearly blowing the Master away with a loud scream if not for Lancer’s quick reflexes as he caught her arm. As the blowback ended, the pair looked to the fortress, seeing the wall of the castle laying in pieces as a great clamour rang out from inside. The first explosion was soon followed by other attacks going off, seeing the streaks of reddish black aura cutting through the air as wave after wave was released, followed by cries and screams of the soldiers inside. 

“W-Wha-?!” the Master watched the carnage begin to unfold, getting up and running towards the fortress, calling out, “Saber, what are you doing?!” But surely, the renegade servant was too far in by this point to hear her. Still, she tried calling back for him, desperate to get him to return to her, “Saber get back here! Saber! Don’t make me use my command seals!”

“Shall I fetch him for you, Master?” Lancer asked, his baby blue eyes turning more serious at the chaos of the situation, but especially at the distress of his Master. 

Suddenly, the earth began to rumble, and the Master fell over, giving a gasp as from within the walls of the fortress, a giant hydra immerged from the ground, its massive size leaving her speechless as she felt her heart seize in fear for a brief moment. 

“Master!” Lancer shouted, jumping in the air, solar lance in hand, ready to attack his foe. However, before he could invoke the power of Surya, he saw the faintest flash of a figure clad in black, darting quickly across the ground near the base of the monster before a small utterance;

“Excalibur Morgan!”

In the next moment, a huge slash tore through the beast’s flesh, the hydra roaring out in pain as its body was rendered in half, right through the middle head. Lancer paused, glancing down to see the culprit now launching off wave after wave in seeming amusement as the giant creature was cut to ribbons. Saber moved swiftly, jumping high to deliver the final blow, slicing off the beast’s heads in one movement, the blood gushing everywhere as the death throes of the hydra lingered and died away, the hulking body falling to the ground in a loud reverberating crash.  
Lancer blinked, watching Saber disappear back into the walls of the fortress, the sounds of soldiers continuing to echo in the walls. He went back to his Master, lifting her off the ground, asking, “Are you alright, Master?”

“Honestly, that guy,” she muttered, “he’s going overboard!”

The two got to their feet, intending to chase after Saber, but as they approached the walls, they noticed that same black-clad figure, wheat-blond almost white hair and golden eyes, climbing back over the broken wall, dragging something behind him. Master ran over to him, calling out both in concern and anger, “Saber!”

At the sound of her voice, the Saber walked to meet her, his hand held firmly on the wrist of someone else, and as the Master approached, she asked, “What are you doing?! Who’s that?”

“Isn’t this the person you need?” he asked, rather monotone, letting the body go and watching it drop to the ground with a thud.

She looked again, more carefully this time, noting the medals on the man’s armour. The general… “Wait, Saber, where are his legs?”

“Huh?” was the seemingly confused response.

“His legs, Saber! Where are his legs?”

“I cut them off.” He answered coolly.

“What?! Saber!” she shouted, horrified.

“What? He didn’t need them. Besides, he would have just run away. You need to interrogate him, right? I stopped him from escaping.”

She gave a frown, a look of sadness and anger as she looked to the man, almost at death’s door, asking, “Lancer, I know this isn’t your specialty, but could you help me a moment? We need to make sure he’s alive at least long enough to talk.”

“I will do what I can.” The Lancer replied, earnest in his efforts as the two worked to bandage the two stumped limbs to save the man from immediate death. 

***

The mission was long and only got more difficult from there, and by the time she returned to Chaldea, the Master was eager for a bit of rest, muscles and nerves worn down from the struggle of keeping up, or rather cleaning up, with her volatile Saber’s messes. A bath sounded really nice right about now, maybe a bubble bath, or maybe a nice long nap. She smiled to herself, imagining a nice relaxing sleep cradled against Lancer’s naturally warm body. Suddenly, she grimaced as her mind switched out Lancer for Saber, and she could see all too clearly, the overly smug look on Saber’s face.

She shook her head, giving a sigh as she decided her mind wouldn’t let her rest peacefully. She paced down the hallway, intent for the cafeteria. Maybe she just needed the company of someone more reasonable. As she walked, her mind kept going back to the mission, to Saber, to his extreme methods, to her, to them. 

She had been surprised when she summoned Saber, or rather, this Saber. Not the valiant King Arthur whom she had already summoned, but rather… an Alter. He had not been the first of this kind she had summoned, but even Da Vinci was surprised to see King Arthur of all people had a form of this nature. Alter had seen her as but a triviality at first, not bothering much to interact with her. That was, until, he met the original Arthur. 

Something had changed then, she wasn’t sure what, perhaps resentment or jealousy or even fear, but when Alter saw the original Saber Arthur Pendragon for the first time, something changed. From that point, he was more insistent on bothering his Master, more intrusive on her matters, more eager to go on missions with her, much to her dismay. His immense power and the degree with which he trivialized wielding that power, coupled with his lone wolf nature made him a nightmare for her to bring along on a mission, as he would simply go off to do his own thing and not listen. Just like in the last mission, she thought, remembering her and Lancer having to struggle just to keep up with him. He certainly wasn’t shameless about his advances either, she noted, her cheeks going a bit pink thinking about how touchy he would get with her, especially if Arthur was around. She was too deep in thought to notice she was still walking until she heard a voice behind her, “Master.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned, feeling her body stiffen when she saw Saber Alter walking over, rather nonchalantly, his usual armour set aside for an outfit he had grown rather fond of when he had forced his way onto her team in the Shinjuku singularity. “Saber… can I…” she began to talk, but she knew if she continued, his response would only be something devious or sexually charged.

She backed up as he approached, noting his lack of hesitation as he strode forward until she felt her back touch the wall. When it did, he immediately took the opportunity to put his forearm up against the wall, leaning forward, his height towering over her as his golden eyes appraised her, like a cat deciding how to toy with a mouse in its clutches. 

“Can you help me?” he finished her words, giving a slight grin, “Yes, you can actually. See, I used much of my mana on that last mission, and I thought given your generous disposition, you’d be more than willing for a top up, understand?” he said, his voice laced with teasing mockery as he reached forward with his other hand to toy and tug on the first belt at the top of her Chaldea mystic code uniform. 

She blushed, knowing full well what he was asking for, her brow furred slightly. The audacity of this man… as if he wasn’t the source of all her problems at the moment, and then to come to her with such a demand? “That’s not my problem.” She replied, her voice a little venomous, “Deal with it yourself.”

“Oh, but it is your problem, Master.” He reminded, “you’re the source of my mana, remember? I can’t do it on my own.” He tugged at the first belt just enough to undo it, making her flinch.  
“You bastard…” she seethed, pushing his hand away from her. “You think you can get some attention after you were such a pain in the ass during the mission?” 

“Oh, pretty feisty today, are we Master?” he noted, the smirk on his face melting into a grin, “You’re pretty brave or pretty foolish to talk back to a king like that. Then again, I like it better this way. Go on then, let me see what you’ve got.”

“Just drop it.” She said, exasperated, a hand against his chest, trying to push him off. 

“Ah, ah, I’m not going anywhere Master, not until I’ve had you to myself.” he said, taking her wrist and holding it up close to his face, his eyes burrowing into hers.

“Master?”

A sudden voice from the left made the room stop. That voice… the two turned over to see the King of Knights himself, the original Arthur Pendragon, looking to the two, his eyes quickly registering the situation as his normal calm and gentle face turned serious, glaring at the other, darker version of himself. “Master, do you require my aid?” he asked, both inquisitively and warningly to the other man.

Alter grew furious, the Master almost feeling his dark aura swirling about him at the appearance of the other him as he gave a loud “tch” sound. “Stay out of this.” He warned darkly, “This isn’t about you.”

Arthur, the original one, stepped forward, manifesting his sword. “It is about me if my Master is in danger.” He clarified. 

Alter’s eyes whirled with rage, his stance changing to attack as he let his Master go, manifesting his blade as well, “You wanna go, bastard!?” 

“I do not wish to fight you, other me who has lost his way. However, should you endanger our Master, I will have no choice but to take up arms.” 

“Lost his-!? I’ll crush you!” 

Alter got into stance, ready to go for the first strike when the Master suddenly jumped between them, shouting, “Wait! Wait! Stop! Put your swords down, both of you!”

Arthur paused, doing as his Master commanded, and gently lowering his sword as he kept his gaze on the other man. Master urged again, “Saber, please, put your sword away…. There’ll be another time for this okay?” Reluctantly, Alter slowly lowered his sword, his eyes still locked on the blue ones of the other Arthur. The Master let out a breath of relief, turning to Arthur and saying, “Thank you for your help Arthur, but I’m fine. I need to talk to him alone, if that’s alright.”

Arthur nodded, saying gently, “As you wish, Master.” He gave his Alter self one last look of warning before moving on, walking past the two and down the hall. 

Once the King of Knights was out of sight, the Master grabbed onto Alter’s wrist, pulling him down the hall with her as he watched, confused and infuriated after his encounter. She looked for the first spare room she could find, and pushed him in, quick to close the door behind her. Once they were inside, sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted anymore, she began to berate him, asking in a raised voice, “What the hell was that? Are you trying to destroy Chaldea?! What’s with you? Why do you always do this?” 

“Shut up.” He answered chillingly, but she wouldn’t back down, not this time.

“Every time you run into Arthur you get like this! I have to spend all my time breaking up your fights! You never listen to me when I give orders or try to direct a mission! You’re always going off on your own during a mission and I’m left to clean up after your messes! This is why I don’t want to go on missions with you, you know! It’s such a pain!” 

“You’re such a pain!” he retorted, his voice booming in the room as he slammed his fist on the desk. She was a little shocked, having never seen him blowing up like this at anyone but Arthur. “What do you mean, I do everything you ask of me! You’re upset because of the last mission, but I did exactly as you asked! I took down the whole fortress and brought the general over for you, because that was the mission, wasn’t it?!” 

“You’re always so extreme about it!” she bit back, “You didn’t have to trash the place and cut off his legs!”

“What does it matter how I do it as long as it gets done!” he shouted back. “And what do you mean ‘like this’? As if you don’t know about him and I!” Alter suddenly looked away, as though his words were shameful, and she paused a moment. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the situation. They were both getting out of hand, and no matter which servant it was, she felt, as the Master, she should try to be the mediating agent in the situation. She was in charge, she was the Master, she should set the example. 

After a moment, she walked over, placing a hand on his arm. “What is it?” she asked, gentler this time.

“It’s nothing. Don’t bother with it.” He said, returning to the coldness that she was used to.

“Saber, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

“I don’t want your help.” He said plainly, and she shook her head.

“You say that, but…”

He grit his teeth, unable to fathom how she did it. How could she read him so careful, as though he were an open book and she calming brushing a finger over the words on the page? He hated this feeling of being exposed. He had lain with her before, surely, but despite all the times he had had her, it was only in moments like these that he felt so absolutely naked before her. It unsettled him to his core. He gathered his thoughts and turned back to her, his demeanour having returned to normal.

She gave an exasperated sigh. She knew what was troubling him, what he could say if he was a more honest person, but she thought it better left unsaid for now. She already knew the answer just by looking into his eyes.

“You know, if you wanted, it might be easier on you if I planned a meeting in the simulator with you and Arthur, and-“

Her words were suddenly cut off by a kiss, catching her mid-sentence as her suggestion was swallowed by his mouth, rough and demanding against hers, his tongue delving into her own as she moaned, surprised and wanting. By the time he let her go, she was breathless, a slight blush in her cheeks as he chuckled, shirking off his hoodie and tossing it onto the desk.  
“You talk too much.” He said smoothly, grabbing her arm to pull her in towards him again as he leaned down to place his lips on her collarbone, moving up her neck as she shivered, placing little nips and kisses along the way.

“W-Wait, Saber…” she muttered out between gasps, but he moved swiftly, pulling her with him and forcing her against the side of the desk, her torso hunched over it as her backside stuck out rather prominently, feeling the heat build in her cheeks as she glanced to him over her shoulder, seeing him licking his lips at the appetizing sight.

“This is much better.” He stated, one hand pressing on her back to keep her down as the other started to snake up her thigh getting higher and higher as he dragged the skirt up her leg.

Feeling his hand getting closer and closer to her entrance, she felt her heartrate speed up, stammering out against the growing heat in her body, “W-W-Wait Saber, r-right here? Now?!” her voice equally as frazzled, “Isn’t this kind of…e-embarrassing?!”

“Embarrassing?” he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, “What does it matter where or when or how… all that matters is that I take you, Master.” He said, a little too confidently, that confidence making her gulp, knowing what he was capable of. “Besides, after today, I think it’s only fair, don’t you?”

“H-How is this fair?!” she shouted back, hearing his amused laughter ringing as he pulled the skirt down from her legs, watching it pool at her feet.

“You’ve caused me a great deal of distress today, Master. Since you’ve slighted the King, this is your compensation.” With his free hand, he began pressing against her still clothed entrance, hearing her gasps and little moans, his smirk widening as he noted, “Oh? You’re already damp here… could it be you were anticipating this even back in the hallway? Is that why you dragged me into this room all alone? Master, Master, you should be more honest with your feelings.” He chided.

“Why you-!” she grit out, suddenly giving a loud gasp, as he swiftly pulled her panties aside to insert two fingers into her, the sudden invasion making her clench as he groaned, feeling his own arousal sparking. His pace was as ruthless and unforgiving as he was, moving the fingers in and out at a harsh speed, his hand on her back moving up to grab a fistful of her hair, tugging against it as she cried out, her nails digging and scrapping along the desk as the room filled with the sounds of her desperate pleas, the wet squelching sounds as his fingers moved inside her.  
“That’s it, Master, make sure you’re ready for me.” He ended on a small chuckle. 

“S-Saber!” she uttered, trying in vain to fight against the pleasure that flooded her from his rough treatment, but unable to deny it, burying her face against the desk only to have him tug it back up by her hair. 

“No, I want to hear you Master.” He commanded, suddenly pulling his fingers out from her. She couldn’t stop the disappointed sound she made as he pulled out, but he certainly heard it, making him sneer as he yanked her hair back to lift her head up, bringing the sopping wet fingers to her line of sight as he teased, “Whatever you say, Master, your body is more honest than you are.”

“T-That’s…” but she couldn’t justify it, knowing if she tried to lie now, it would only make him stop. And in truth, in this moment, that was the last thing she wanted.

He used the fingers to hook at the back of her panties, pulling the garment all the way to the ground, letting her step out of them as her entire bottom half was exposed to him. He felt a surge of excitement race through his veins, giving a pleased smile as, rather than dematerializing his clothes completely, he simply undid the button of his trousers, pulling everything down just enough to let his now pulsing arousal free, giving a soft groan as it was released from its confines. 

He paused, seeing her looking back at him before she quickly turned back, feeling a slightly rush of amusement as he leaned forward, hovering over her, letting her feel his length, already dripping with precum, brush against her leg. 

“Do you want it?” he asked teasingly.

“……Yes….” She admitted.

“Then say it.” He ordered.

She hesitated, shivering as she felt him brush up against her damp folds, the head touching her clit as she gasped lightly.

“I… want it.”

“Not good enough.” He stated, catching her chin in his hand as she gasped. 

She tried again. “I… want you.” She stuttered, hissing as she felt his other hand dig into her hip with his nails.

“Try again.” He warned, his patience wearing thin.

“I….” she clutched her hands into fists, her nails digging into the palms as she finally said, “I…want your cock… inside me.”

He eased against her, giving a satisfied smile, replying with a soft, “Good girl.”

In the next moment, she gasped, her breath caught in her throat as she choked, feeling him pushing every inch of his girth into her, all the way in until he hit her cervix, her nails dragging across the wood of the desk as she squeezed around him, her walls fluttering to accommodate him. The intrusion had been so sudden, her eyes flew open, not catching the loud “Saber!” as she cried out.

He gave a long, loud groan and deep breath, feeling her walls clenching around him, getting used to this heat once again. It had been too long in his opinion. He let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment, the familiar feeling of her keening and pulsing around him, before grabbing onto her hips, keeping her still as he pulled out, almost all the way, before slamming back in, not ashamed or caring how loud they were, or how deep he struck. “That’s it Master, you know this feeling, don’t you? This cock? Take it like you always do!” he ended on a mocking laughter, slamming so hard against her hips that the desk rocked with each thrust. 

His pace was so intense, she couldn’t think, her mind a jumbled mess as the only thing she could fixate on was that girth, that stretch, that pleasure as it shot through her like lightning. In euphoria she could only cry out, “Saber…S-Saber!” again and again, praising, loving every thrust, loving the way his fingers dug onto her hips, as though he too was desperate for her to stay, showing how hungry he was for her in the words he didn’t say. She was a more honest person than him though, and she reached a hand back, placing it against his on her hip as she looked back, catching him off-guard as she let her voice ring out;

“Saber I-I…I love it so much! I love your cock inside me! I-I love how...h-hard-nngh… you fuck me! I-It’s so deep, Saber! Saber!”

He felt his heart stop in his chest, a strange feeling overcome him as a light pink dusted his cheeks. Wordlessly, he grabbed her hips even harder, slamming into her with full force, pushing both her and the desk forward slightly as he felt the coil in his abdomen suddenly snap, releasing into her as his head fell forward.

Once he had finished, she looked back, a little surprised and teasing as he gave a few heavy breaths. Despite her own sweaty, tired appearance, she chuckled lightly, asking, “Did I catch you off-guard, Saber? You’re being so good right now. Teehee~”

“Why you….” His voice had grown dark, his hands shaking against her as he suddenly pulled out completely, making her gasp. He let his trousers and boxers fall off, tossing them carelessly away. In a whirlwind, he picked her up and pushed her completely onto the desk, getting up on top of it, knocking whatever was left on it off in the process, pinning her hands in front of her as he mounted her, his body pressing heavily against her as she tried to keep her legs up on her knees, her body trembling with his sudden forcefulness. Just as quickly as he had pulled out, he lined his cock back up with her sopping entrance and thrust back in with full force, making her jolt and nearly scream out underneath him. He spared no mercy, pounding into her with everything he had, his body covering hers completely as he pressed her down against the surface of the desk, an animalistic urge overcoming him. This little vixen… how did she do this to him? How did she know just what to say to affect him? How did she know just what he wanted, needed to hear? Her honesty would be his ruin. 

She cried out, sounds unfettered as the feeling of him slamming hard against the deepest part of her over and over had her a keening, sobbing mess, the heat and intensity prickling her eyes with light tears as they ran down her cheeks.

“S-Saber…Saber…! S-So good!” she cried, her voice strained as she felt his hands on her, touching her, one hand coming to rest against her back, pushing her down as the other snaked around to cup her chin, turning her head to him as she met him for a messy, heated kiss, their sounds drowned out in their fervor.

When they finally broke, both were panting heavily, neither one trying to control their bodies as they slammed together, the sounds wet and fierce.

“Master…Master…” his words were husky, but desperate, watching the shiver run down her spine as he breathed them heavily into her ear. “S-See what you do to me Master? I… I can’t… stop!”

“Saber…!” she replied, weak yet reassuring.

“Yes, that’s it, Master! Nngh…hahh… I have to make you mine… mine!” he growled out, dipping his head down to bite into the flesh of her shoulder as she whimpered. He couldn’t understand it, how could this woman, this mere human, reduce him, proudest and mightiest of kings, into nothing more than a beast, no better than a pup desperate for her and her attention?

“I’m going make sure that all you think about...e-everything is about me! Only me! I’m going to fill you until you can’t take another drop!” 

His words were potent, and she cried out submissively as she felt her walls beginning to pulse around him. “S-Saber yes, that’s it! I’m….I-I’m…!!” 

Her words were cut off as she felt his fingers on her chin reach up and insert into her mouth, gagging slightly on them as her eyes rolled back, feeling his lips kiss and lick the spot where he had bit her. Her pleasure finally grew to breaking point as her scream was muffled by his fingers and she came hard around him. Her mind went blank, everything freezing and rushing to white hot bliss as she revelled in the euphoria, never wanting it to end. Feeling the erratic pulsing around him, Alter himself couldn’t hold back a moment longer, rutting against her twice, three, four times before feeling his coil snap as he released another thick load into her, his breaths harsh. 

By the time both were finished, still feeling each other twitching and shuddering, the air hang heavy with sweat and musk as he lifted his torso off of her, his hands coming to prop him up on either side as he gazed down at her. At first, she was still collecting herself, but then he noticed her nuzzling into his jacket that had been beneath her on the desk this whole time. When she turned to look at him, giving a small smile as she still cuddled against the hoodie, he felt his heart beat strongly, his length still inside her pulsing as gave a frown and ordered in a serious tone, “Don’t do that.”

Curious, she blinked, “Huh? What? Hug your hoodie?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She watched as he looked away, peering over and trying to see his face. Was there… a blush there?

“If you do something like that… I…” he trailed off, giving an angry huff.

She couldn’t help but smile a little, loving how her teasing and affections were getting under his skin. Gently, she said, “That was really nice.”

“Hmm” he replied, seeming indifferent, hoping she hadn’t remembered any of the words he’d said in his fits of passion.

Then, much to his horror and arousal, she gave a sensual moan, rubbing her face against his hoodie as she said, “You know, Saber, I’m still good. Go on, you can cum as many times as you want in me.”

His eyes went wide, her words ringing through his ears as he felt himself getting hard again. She was literally asking for it now.

***

Neither knew what time it was, but she was sure that the others would start to wonder what happened to her if she didn’t leave soon. On shaky legs, she tried her best to put her skirt and panties back on, trying to force the tremble in her limbs to stop. She gave an angry huff, glancing to Saber, who had put his clothes back on, calmly smoking a cigarette as he smirked to her.

“What’s the problem, Master?” he asked coyly, “You’re the one that said I could do it as many times as I wanted.”

“I didn’t mean this!” she barked, pointing to all the bites and marks over her as she desperately tried to hide them under her clothes, fearing that she couldn’t get all of them. “You know what’ll happen if the others see this, right?”

“They’ll know who you belong to.” He replied smugly, leering at her angry pout.

“I’m serious! Either way, we should get out of here…. And you shouldn’t be smoking inside anyway!”

“It’s not going to hurt me or anything, Master.” He said dryly.

“It’ll hurt me!” she yelled.

“Quit shouting, you’re too loud…” he droned out, taking another drag of the cigarette. Suddenly, he remembered something, and haphazardly mentioned, “Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I think that man with the snake was looking for you.”

She paused mid-fix as she was trying to smooth her hair down, turning to him curiously, “Huh? Man with the snake?”

“Yes, you know, the doctor with snake.”

“You mean Asclepius?” she clarified.

“Yes, him. I don’t know what he wanted. He showed up in the middle of our session and then left.”

“HE WHAT?!” she screeched loudly, making Alter recoil slightly. She felt her heart drop to her feet. Oh no… what did he see? “Why didn’t you stop?! Or say anything!?”

“Are you telling me I should stop my own pleasure for the convenience of someone else?” he scoffed, giving a slight chuckle, “Besides, you were too busy clenching around my cock to even notice.”

She could deal with his attitude later. Right now, she felt the panic settling in. She did a quick check up in the mirror, making sure she was at least presentable, giving Saber a quick glare before dashing out the door, calling out, “Asclepius! Asclepius, I can explain!!”

That was the last thing he heard as she raced out, him laughing behind her as he calmly stayed to finish his cigarette.


End file.
